Sing For The Moment
by The.Female.Lupus
Summary: When Edward left Bella,he left her shattered. She found release in singing. She got a job at a new club, and even invited Jake to come see one of her performances. He brings friends and Bella gets imprinted on. And not by Jake. He ends up hurting her in a blind rage. How will she deal with the scars she now bears? What will happen? And what about the Cullens? S. Meyer owns Twilight
1. Chapter 1

My heels click slowly across the stage. I get to the marked spot for me to start. The low buzz of people behind the curtain makes my nerves jump. I take a deep breath, and nod to Reba. She in turn, nods to one of the stage hands. He slowly raises the curtain. I hear the people in the club stop, and look at the stage. The only lights are in the bar, and those are dim. I go over the set list in my head one more time,

_First Song: Ain't No Other Man - Christina Aguilera. _

The curtains go completely up, and the trumpets do the intro.

_Hey! _

I hold out the first note for a little while. Everyone cheers. The beat picks up, and Ella the DJ says,

_(Just do your thing honey)_

I take the mic from the stand when the lights come on. I can hear whistle's and cheers at my appearance. I move the mic away when I start singing.

_I could feel it from the start. __Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye. Something moved me deep inside_  
_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_And I've been hooked ever since_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense_

_That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

I walk up the stage, singing and dancing. My foot taps in time with bass and I bite my lip smiling.

_(Do your thing honey)_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_  
_Ain't no other man, it's true. Ain't no other man but you_

_Never thought I'd be alright, (no no no)_

_'Til you came and changed my life, (yeah yeah yeah)_

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah_

_You're the light that I needed_  
_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up_  
_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

_'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

Everyone is dancing and I am just _belting_ out the song.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_  
_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

_(Break it down now)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover_

_Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other_

_Ain't no other man but you_  
_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

The music stops in the middle of that note. And it seems like everything freezes, and I can't keep the smile off my face.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

The whole place is rocking, and I'm just going with the groove.

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_  
_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

_And now I'm telling you_

_Said ain't no other man but you!_

I lose my place for a second after that note, and laugh. The background singers smile at me. I didn't realize my laugh came through the mic until then.

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_  
_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

Me and the back up dancers perform a little dance as the notes fade. The audience roars in applause. I've been told many times that my voice sounds almost identical to Christina Aguilera's. I take it as a complement. Especially since she was nominated one of the top ten best singers in the world for years.

We finish the rest of the set, which includes,

_Candyman - Christina Aguilera_

_Lights - Ellie Goulding_

_Stronger - Kelly Clarkson_

_We Run The Night - Havana Brown _

_Pink - Raise Your Glass_

And a couple of others. Including some originals. It was one of the clubs best nights. The whole place was rocking and Reba says it was completely full to the max of people. When we finish our performance, Ella the DJ, goes out and does he performance. Which sometimes includes mixing some of my recorded originals and some of amazing DJ'ing skills.

"Hey Reba, I'm going to go hang out with the crowd okay?" I yell over to her from the door. My voice is a little scratchy, but not much.

"Sure hun! Just be careful!" She calls back, smiling at me.

"Of course!" I yell, a light laugh in my voice.

I open the door, and walk down the stairs. Some people come over and say hello. I get a lot of complements, and even get asked out by this man who looked like he could be my father. I slowly make my way over to the bar,

"Hey Noah, can I have a water?"

"Sure thing Bella." He says winking.

I chuckle and drink the water greedily. I am halfway through the bottle, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around and come face to face with Jake. I grin and hug him,

"You came!" I say pulling away.

"Well duh," He says chuckling.

"Shut up," I say smacking his chest.

We both laugh. Then, I notice the boys behind him. Well, boys and girl. I raise an eyebrow,

"Oh Bells. This is Jared and Kim." He says, pointing to a cute couple. The boy looks like Jake, but a little shorter. The girl is beautiful. Brown hair and hazel eyes with full lips. She hugs me, and I laugh.

"And this is Embry," He gestures to a boy who waves shyly at me. "And this is Paul."

I wave at Embry, and then look at Paul. We lock eyes, and it's like the air is forced out of his lungs. His jaw drops, and his eyes go wide. My eyebrows furrow, and I look at the other boys for an answer.

"Holy shit," Embry breathes, shaking his head at Paul.

"Paul Lahote of all fucking people." Jared say quietly, chuckling.

Kim looks at me happily. I am even more confused, and I look at Jake.

"You didn't!" He growls at Paul.

Paul finally looks away from me, and to Jake. Jake is shaking violently, growling at Paul. Jared goes into action immediately. He drags Jake out of the club, and tells Paul to follow. Paul looks hesitant to leave, then Embry grabs him, and they walk out. The leave, and I am left with Kim. She looks at me apologetically.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask her over the music.

She smiles a little,

"Not until Jake calms down," She says chuckling.

I smile, and so does she.

"I love your outfit!" She yells to me.

I laugh, and look at my outfit. A black and blue, strap-less, sweetheart corset. Tight black skinny jeans. Blue platform pumps. My black dyed hair is swept to the side and curled slightly. I have a smokey eye going on, and am wearing blue lipstick. I chuckle as she admires it.

"Thanks! Did you like the show?" I ask the last part a little worried.

_I really hoped she liked it. _

"Of course! Your voice is amazing! We were all dancing the whole time! You rock!" She yells.

I laugh,

"Thanks. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it."

"No, no I insist. Plus, I don't have to pay for them." I say winking.

She laughs,

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"Umm. . . . Mojito?"

I smile,

"Nice choice. Yo! Noah!" He comes running over.

"Mojtio please."

He smiles, and quickly makes one. I hand it over to Kim and we make small talk.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking?" She asks on her second Mojito.

"It messes with the vocal cords."

"Oh, that makes sense."

She's a bit tipsy.

"Why do you sing here?"

I sigh,

"After . . . _Edward_," She makes a disgusted face at his name, "Left me, I went all reckless. Motorcycles, crashing them. Cliff Diving, by myself. Drinking. Partying. I came here one night, and was going to get drunk. But, Reba, the owner was going around looking despretly for a singer. Her last one quit. I decided, you know, what the hell. And tried out. I found a way to express myself and get rid of my problems through singing."

"That's awesome," She says, almost in awe.

She finishes her Mojito, and is about to ask for another one.

"No, you are not getting drunk. Especially with Jared not in here."

"Aww." She pouts. Even sticking her bottom lip out, and crossing her arms.

I chuckle, and leave the glass on the bar.

"C'mon. Lets go find Jared."

"Jared! I love Jared. Did you know that? He's hot!" She yells in my ear.

_Well, your a lightweight. _I think with a small snicker. She stumbles a little, and with a sigh, I put her arm over my shoulders. And drag her along.

"Jared!" She shouts to no one.

"Were going to find Jared okay sweety?" I say slowly.

"Kay Kay," She says laughing.

I sigh again, and get to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey Biggie, did you see three boys come out here about half an' hour ago? Three big, bulky, tall, men. One being dragged away fuming?" I ask him.

Biggie is a very tall, very muscular bouncer. He has very dark skin, and looks incredibly intimating. Unlike Emmett, he's only a big teddy bear when you really get to know him, like I did.

He smiles at me,

"Yeah, they went out."

"Okay," I say, hoisting Kim a little higher on my shoulder. "Can you tell Reba I'll be back in a little while?"

"Sure babe," He says smiling.

I smile back, and drag Kim through the large doors. We pass a large crowd of people trying to get in, and soon get into the parking lot. It's really full, and you can still hear the music from the club. I can hear yelling in the distance, like an argument is going on. I have a really bad feeling about being out here.

"Jared!" Kim screeches happily out into the open air.

The yelling in the distance abruptly stops. A moment later, Jared comes running out from behind a dumpster at the end of the parking lot. He jogs towards us.

"Hey guys? What's wrong?" He asks, looking worriedly at Kim.

"She had two Mojito's." I say, shifting her higher up onto my shoulder.

Jared sighs, and Kim just starts laughing. Jared goes over to her other side, and scoops her up bridal style. I roll my stiff shoulders back.

"Your girlfriends a really light, lighweight." I say looking at the girl, who is kissing Jared's cheek over, and over again.

He smiles at me. I hear a growl, and a bang. Jared and mines head's whip around to the sound. A second later, Jake comes running out from behind the dumpster.

"Jake don't!" Jared yells to him.

But Jake just picks up his pace. I look at Jared confused. _What in the hell is going on? _Jake reaches us, and I see his face. His eyes are completly black, and he has a murderous expression.

"Jake . . " I say worredly.

Jake grabs on to me and starts dragging me to his Rabbit. He mutters things like 'Your mine,' and 'I won't let that asshole tear us apart.'

"Jake? Your worrying me. What is going on?" I ask, fear evident in my voice.

"Jake stop!" I hear someone yell.

I spin around and see Paul and Jared running towards us. Embry is behind them, carrying Kim. Who looks like she's about to pass out. They all keep yeeling things at Jake, which are just making him angrier. He grabs my arm, and trys to pull me away. I stop, and he spins around. We are face to face. His hand in a death grip on my arm.

"Jake, please calm down." I say, the fear in my voice getting worse.

I see his eyes soften a little bit. I smile a little. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. And everything moves so fast.

First, Paul tries to get me away from Jake.

Then, Jake starts growling and shaking uncontrolably.

Jared tries to get Jake off me.

Paul finally gets Jakes hand off me, then everything slows down.

I look up at Paul, and he looks down at me. Jake roars out, and I hear a crack and a pop. I hear Jared yell something I can't quite make out. Then, Paul moves like he's trying to push me away. But it's too late. I hear a large rip, and right as I'm about to look at Jake, there is an intense pain. It goes down from my face, to my chest, to my arm. Then, a yell, a scream. Pavement, pain and warmth. I look up, and see Paul's face. His mouth is moving over and over again, but it's like my ears are filled with cotton. I try to open my mouth, but when I do, blood leaks into it. I try to spit it out, but it just ends up in more pain. My vision goes in and out of focus. Paul keeps saying something, but I can't hear it. He starts to fade away, and I fall into blackness.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paul POV_

"And this is Paul." Jake says, I sigh and look up at the leech lover.

She waves to Embry, and I look at her. She _does _have a really nice body. I can see why Jake likes it. I look at her face. He long black locks swept to one side. Her full lips and her narrow nose. Then, her eyes. I look into her eyes, and it's like someone punched me in the gut. She seems to be glowing.

Everything around me fades, and it's only her. Everything connects, like a puzzle coming together. It's suddenly like it's only me and her. She is gravity, holding me down. She is perfect. She looks away from me, confusion on her face. But, I can't stop staring. After a moment, I realize what happened. I imprinted.

_Fuck! I imprinted! On her? Mother-_

"Holy shit," Embry breathes out. Disbelief clear in his voice.

"Paul Lahote of all fucking people." Jared says quietly, chuckling.

_I swear to god I'm going to punch him for laughing. _

I suddenly snap out of it when Jake growls at me,

"You didn't!"

There is one thought on my mind. _Oh shit. _I open my mouth to say something, but Jake just growls again. I can see him shaking violently. He growls one more time, and Jared springs into action. He grabs Jake,

"Jake, not here!" He whispers urgently, and starts dragging him out.

"C'mon Paul," He says to me.

I seriously don't want to leave. _Will something happen if I leave? She looks so confused, maybe I should- _My thoughts are abruptly cut off when Embry puts a hand on my shoulder,

"C'mon Paul, we've gotta go with them." He says, a sympathetic tone in his voice.

I nod, and we walk out. I glance back at the beauty leaning against the bar. She laughs about something, and I immediately feel better. _She has the most amazing smile- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Snap out of it Paul! Jesus christ, you haven't even talked to the girl, and you're already whipped! _Damn.

I am in a sort of daze, thinking about Bella. _What a beautiful name. _My mind wanders to her performance, and I smile. _An amazing voice to an equally amazing girl. _I am stuck in thoughts of Bella, when I get slammed into something hard. A large crash resonates through the parking lot when my head smashes into something metal. I hear a large growl, and a couple yells. An arm presses into my my throat. my head is still fuzzy from slamming into something, and the arm cutting off my air supply isn't helping. I swear, I'm going to pass out, when the pressure finally leaves my throat. I double over, and cough rubbing my throat. There is a horrible stench coming from behind me, it literally smells like shit.

After a while, I finally can breathe again. My head isn't fuzzy, and I can see clearly again.

I look up, and see a very angry Jake, growling and fighting to get to me, being held back by Jared and Embry.

"Sorry brother, I tried to hold him back. Then, I couldn't seem to pull him off you."

I glance back and see a dumpster, with a huge dent in the side where my head was. _Well that explains the smell. _

"It's okay," I say, my voice raspy.

"You fucking ass hole! I'm going to rip your throat out!" Jake growls at me.

I clear my throat, trying to get my voice back.

"Jake man, you _know_ I can't control it."

"Your a fucking asshole! You know for a fact that I love her!"

I wince unintentionally at those last words. Jared looks at my sympathetically. And I remember when Kim's ex kept coming over saying that he loved Kim. It was literally hurting Jared to hear someone else tell the girl he loved that they loved her.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen." I say sadly.

_"Reject_ the fucking imprint!" Jake yells

Jared looks shocked, and his grip on Jake loosens. It's just enough to let Jake slip out of their grasp. He charges towards me before they can stop him. But now I'm pissed. He rams me backwards, and right before I hit the dumpster again, I turn us around, and slam Jake into it. It was so fast that I hear Embry say,

"Whoa, dude."

Jake glares at me, still growling. I press my forearm into his throat, and his growl gets quieter.

"Are you fucking insane!" I growl at him.

"No! I love her. I deserve her. She should be with me." I hear a slight growl from Jared when he says, 'I deserve her.'

"Jake! She is suppose to be my soul mate! Rejecting that is insane!"

"Why? Emily and Sam tried it!"

"Jake! Tried it! That is the key word in that sentence, _tried! _It caused them physical and emotional pain to reject it!"

"I don't care! Do it!"

"No! Jake listen to yourself now!"

Jake opens his mouth to say something, when we hear someone happily scream,

"Jared!"

Everyone shuts up, and looks at each other confused.

"Is that Kim?" Embry asks.

Jared sighs, and nods.

"Embry, watch them." Then Jared runs off.

I don't really pay attention to wat they say, until I hear her voice. _Bella. _My grip on Jake loosens, ever so slightly. And he takes his chance. He grabs me and Embry, and slams out heads into the dumpster, and runs towards them. I hear Jared yell,

"Jake don't!"

I look over at Embry, who is bleeding out of his temple. I groan, and try to get up. Thankfully, I'm not bleeding. Even if I was, it wouldn't stop me. _I need to get to her. I need to get to her. _I keep repeating over and over in my head. I can feel something strange in my stomach. I can only guess it is from the imprint. I instantly know something is wrong. I finally get myself up, and am almost fully healed. I help Embry up, and with a silent agree ment, we start running.

We finally get to the aisle where they are. Jared holds a very tipsy Kim in his arms. He's looking around frantically to find somewhere to put her. I look around him, and see Jake literally dragging my imprint away.

"Jake stop!" I yell, and run towards them.

She spins around, and looks at me. It's like a plea of help the way she looks at me.

"I got her Jared." I hear Embry say quietly.

I pick up the pace, when I see Jake try to get her to keep going. Jared is a few feet behind me. We both keep shouting for Jake to stop and let her go. He is shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes are almost black. Bella completely stops, and Jake spins around. She says something I can't quite hear. His expressions soften a little. I reach them, and put a hand on her shoulder, and the shaking and growling comes back full force. Jared finally get to use, and tries to pull Jake back. I work on prying his hand off her arm. Jared keeps trying to calm Jake down, but he just keep glaring and growling at me. I just ignore it.

Finally, I get his hand off her arm. She looks up at me, and I look down at her. I really want to kiss her now. Everything goes so fast, it's unbelievable.

"Jake no!" I hear Jared scream. I hear a roar come from Jake.

I glance at them, and see Jake throw Jared away from him. I hear a crack as he comes in contact with a car. Jake's spine pops, and I look back at Bella.

"Paul! Get her away from him!"

I move to go in front of her, but it's too late. Jake phases with a loud rip, and Bella turns to look at him. I don't really see anything, it's just so fast. I feel a physical pain rip through my heart. Bella gets pushed towards me, crashing into me, causing me to fly backwards.

"No!" Jared yells.

"Bella!" Embry scream.

My back scrapes against the pavement, searing, burning pain. And Bella falls out of my arms.

Rolling across the pavement, she slams against a car. I jump up, and run towards her. I grab her, pull her into my arms. She looks up at me.

"Bella, listen to me. Stay awake! You need to stay awake!"

I can see her fading away from me. She opens her mouth, but the blood from the slashes across her face flows into her mouth. She tries to spit it out, but then looks like she's in more pain.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. Just please stay with me." I can see her pupils dilating, then going back to normal for a few seconds.

I hear tires screech, and some yelling.

"Bella! Bella stay awake!" I yell, but she closes her eyes.

And she's passed out.

"Fuck!" I scream, and pull my shirt off.

I press it into her arm, trying to stop the blood flow. I hear running footsteps coming towards us, and look up to see Sam, Embry, and Leah running towards us. Sam gets to me first, and looks at Bella, then to me.

"Embry told me what happened." He says in a rush.

I nod, but never take my eyes off Bella.

"Jesus Paul, your back." Leah say quietly.

"The ambulance should be here as soon as possible." Embry tells us.

Leah kneels next to me, and uses Embry's shirt, and presses into the wounds.

"Did anybody in the club notice?" Leah asks worriedly.

"No, but they will soon." Sam says, trying to do anything to help Bella.

As if on que I hear sirens.

"Where is Jake?" I ask.

They all glance at each other, and Sam looks at me hesitantly.

"Paul-"

I look up into his eyes,

"Where is he?"

Leah and Embry flinch, but Sam looks at me in understanding.

"Paul listen to me. You need to control your anger towards Jake at the moment, and you need to help Bella."

I look from Sam to Bella and back again. Then I nod. Leah and Embry look at me shocked, and I just growl at them. They quickly look away. After what seems like forever, the ambulance pulls up. We quickly give Bella over to the paramedics. Kim, who became immediately sober when Jake phased, went to tell the owner of the club that Bella was in an 'accident.'

I turn around, and am walking towards Sam's truck when one of the paramedics stops me.

"Son, we need to get that back looked at," The man says, pointing to my back.

I growl, and walk away. He is about to walk after me when Sam stops him.

"That won't be necessary, he's had worse from multiple motorcycle accidents."

"Oh, okay." And he leaves. I get into the passenger side of the truck, Sam gets in the driver's side quickly.

Leah and Embry get in the back, and we speed off. I am fuming, thinking of ways to kill Jake.

"What about Jared and Kim?" Embry asks Sam.

"Kim is a little shaken up, and still a little drunk, so he's going to take her home. Then, he's going to get the pack and take them to the hospital."

"Oh," Is all Embry says.

"I'm going to slowly rip him apart piece by piece." I growl more to myself than anyone else.

"No you-" Sam starts, but surprisingly, Leah cuts him off.

"Sam, just let him fume for a while."

Sam sighs and nods. We race off to the hospital. The ambulance carrying Bella only a foot or two in front of us.

* * *

**R&R Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella POV_

_I bow as the crowd applauds my performance. I smile and wave to them. Then, everything goes silent. I look around the crowd, and notice that it's empty. But in the middle of the club, there is a pair of glowing eyes staring back at me. _

_"Hello?" I ask into the darkness._

_I am answered with a deep, inhuman growl. _

_"Hello?" I ask, in a shaky voice. _

_Another growl, this time closer. _

_I take a few steps back, than I trip over something. I look down, and see blood. My eyes follow the trail, to the edge of the stage. Then, I see him, Paul. _

_"Paul?" I croak out to the mangled bloody body at the edge of the stage._

_"Run," His voice is weak and raspy. _

_Then, a large mass is coming towards me. Wanting to kill. I can't move. I'm going to die. _

My eye's fly open, I gasp for breath. It feels like a huge weight is on my chest, crushing my ribcage, not letting my breath. I look around, and see a white room. There are machines hooked up to me that I faintly recognize. I look in the corner, and see a chair. It is occupied, by my dad.

"Dad," I croak out, my voice hoarse.

His eyes flutter open, and he sees me.

"Bells!" He yells, and he's by my side in an instant.

"Dad, what . . . "

"Bells, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's fuzzy," My voice is getting back to normal the more I talk.

"Well, Jake and his friends were going to take you home, when a couple very drunk people came up to you guys. They started fighting each other after they said a few things about you that got Jake and Paul really mad. One of them started dragging you off to um . . . have to himself."

_Flashes of Jake, dragging me away. Paul and Jared running after me. Jake rambling about wanting me to himself._

"Jake, Embry and Paul fought em' off, but there were more of them then the boys. The man drug you into the woods. They came after you, and they were almost there, when an animal attacked."

_Paul and Jared, trying to get Jake away from me. A rip, then pain. Paul hovering above me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, I blacked out._

"You blacked out after the animal attacked. The drunk boys ran off, and Jake tried to follow the one that drug you off. But, he lost him after a while. They called a couple of people, including me."

I look at him closely. The skin around his eyes are purple from lack of sleep. He looks utterly exhausted.

"Bells, you have some serious damage from that animal." He continues after a moment of silence. "You were waking up during surgery, so they put you in a medical induced coma for a while. The La Push boys and girls have rarely left your side."

I smile at that, but it immediately falls.

"Dad, how long has it been?"

He looks hesitant to tell me, but does anyway.

"It's been almost a month Bells."

I take a deep breath. _A month?_

"They wanted your wounds to have time to heal before they woke you up. The doctor said they were going to do it today, so they tube the breathing devices out and unhooked you IV."

I nod,

"Dad . . . what are my injuries?"

"Well, um . . . ."

"What were the boys injuries?" I ask, hoping that will be an easier question.

"Jake had some bruises. Embry had a slight concussion and some bruises. Paul had the worst though. Three cracked ribs, bruises, slight concussion, and major road burn on his back."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're fine. They're actually down in the cafeteria now."

"And what are my injuries?" I ask again.

"Well Bells . . . "

"Dad."

"Don't freak out okay?"

I nod,

"Well you had slight bruising. Some minor road rash along your right shoulder, leg and some of your back. But um . . . .you've got three long claw marks running from your face to your arm. And some across your middle."

I suck in a really sharp breath.

"Can . . . can I-I see?" I ask hesitantly.

"After I have the Doc check you over okay?"

I nod, and he presses a button above my head. We sit in a comfortable silence as we wait for the doctor. I look down and see that my entire left arm is wrapped up. My right shoulder and some of my arm is wrapped lightly. I can feel them across my torso and on my face too. I don't dare touch them, it would probably make Charlie freak and me feel even worse. After about a minute or two, the door opens. A doctor steps in. She is red haired, with dark green eyes. Her body is slim, and she hold a professional air about her. But, she smiles easily when she sees me awake.

"I'm glad your okay Isabella!" She chirps happily.

"Just Bella please Doctor."

"Well Bella, you can call me Carol."

I smile, and I know I like this woman.

"So, Chief can you step out for a couple of minutes while I talk to Bella?"

Charlie nods, and walk out. I sit up, and Carol sits by my feet.

"So, I need to talk to you."

I nod,

"Okay."

"Bella, you are going to have some serious scarring across your face and arm. I know you must be feeling totally ugly, and disgusting. Trust me, I have a few scars of my own."

I smile a little, my eyes watering. She smiles sadly, and puts a comforting hand on my knee.

"These scars will become who you are. They won't change you, but you will try to change yourself. Don't do that. Live life, like you were going too before this accident. The term, 'It's not what's on the outside that matters, it's whats on the inside,' is true. More than ever now."

I smile a little more, but I still feel like crying at her words.

"How did you know?" I ask quietly.

She smiles,

"I told you, I have a few scars of my own. Now, I suggest if you ever need any help with anything about your wounds, you should come to me, or Emily Young."

"Emily Young?"

"Yes, Sam Uley's fiancée. She was attacked by an animal too. She has some scars like yours. She's been through this too."

I nod,

"Remember, you are beautiful."

I smile,

"Thank you," She nods, and stands up. "C'mon, I think you deserve to see them."

I look at her confused, then it dawns on me. _She wants me to see my scars. _I slowly get up. When I'm on my feet, and searing pain passes through my body. I stretch a little. Carol smiles at me, and leads me to a full length mirror next to the bathroom.

_It's only a little painful_. I think sarcastically.

I've felt worse though. So, I can deal with it. We get to the mirror, and Carol takes off my hospital gown. I blush a little when I see that I'm only in my underwear. Black solid strap-less bra and matching underwear. I silently thank god that it's not a thong or lace. I'm not even shy anymore, but you try standing in front of someone you've known for three minutes. She quickly undoes the bandages on my right shoulder. I glance at the road burn. It's minor and already scabbed over. Then, she undoes the small amount on my thigh. It's the same as my shoulder.

_Now, the bad ones._

"Which one do you want first?"

"My torso."

She nods, and undoes the wrapping around my torso. She walks in circles slowly undoing the wrapping. When she finishes, I gasp. Three long, jagged claw marks go from my upper right side, across my ribcage and middle, to my left hip. They are dark red, with stitches running across them. Carol looks at me sympathetically, and does the rest.

When she is finished, I look up.

Three long slashes run across my face, to my collarbone and shoulder, and down my arm.

The first line goes from the right side of my forehead, down to the bridge of my nose, and across. Then, it goes down to the beginning of my cheekbone, and down to my jaw. Then, it cuts off until the edge of my collarbone, where it goes down to my shoulder, then my back and then down the outer side of my arm, ending at the left corner of my left wrist.

The second line goes from my temple, to the corner of my eye, the middle of my cheekbone, the corner of my lips, then to the side of my chin. It then cuts off to my collarbone, where it goes down from there, through the middle of my arm, all the way down to my middle finger.

The third and last line goes from the upper corner of my ear, down to my jaw, and a little to my neck. Then, like the other two, it stops until my collarbone. Then, it goes down the inner side of my arm, and stops at the side of my thumb.

They are jagged and a little curvy.

They are also dark red, with black stitching. But on my face there is clear stitching. I ask her the difference,

"The clear ones will dissolve. The black ones will have to be taken out."

"Why are the clear ones only on my face?"

"Because if we had but the black stitching on your face, it would be more painful. And we wanted to make it hurt as little as possible."

"Oh."

"You are actually very lucky." She says quietly.

I look at her confused.

"They narrowly avoided your eyes and lips. If they would have hit them, you would be either blind or have a lisp. The cuts also avoided your neck and jugular. Most likely by the way your head was turned when the animal clawed at you. If you would have been turned even the slightest bit, you would be dead."

I sigh,

"Yeah, I'd rather be alive."

"Yeah," She chuckles. "You can actually leave today if you're up to it."

I smile and nod.

"But I think you need to see some of your friends out there before you do. They rarely leave, and the one named Paul, never does. Like, ever."

I laugh a little. She tells me to wait a second, and she leaves.

I trace the scars across my face, and hold back my tears. She comes back a couple minuets later. Before she closes the door, I hear her speaking to someone.

"You can see her in a moment. She needs to get dressed." Then she closes the door.

She walks over to me smiling and chuckling quietly. I look at her, silently asking a question.

"They really want to see you."

I smile, and take the clothes she hands me. A black baggy T-shirt, lose ripped jeans, and black flats. I gladly take them, and go behind the curtain. It takes a little while to change because of my wounds, but with a little help from Carol, I get changed.

Afterwards, I sit on my bed as she does a quick evaluation.

When she finishes, she says that I can see the people waiting for me. I get a little nervous, but tell her okay.

She opens the door and says,

"You can come in now."

Those five words, cause a stampede. I laugh as a bunch of tan, muscular bodies basically trample Carol to get in the room. Then, nearly crush me with hugs.

"Okay, guys, can't breathe." I gasp out, they all immediately let go.

"Um . . . hi." I say at all of their staring figures.

"C'mon Bella, we were just being friendly." I look over and see that it's Jared who spoke up.

I smile, and see Kim next to him. She is practically twitching wanting to hug me. I sigh, and hold one of my arms out. She runs into my arm, and wraps hers around my waist. Everyone laughs, including me. She let's go, but moves her arm up to my shoulder, and leans into me. I smile,

"Hi, I don't think we've officially met yet. I'm Emily," a beautiful woman with scars like mine hugs me. I hug her back, and she smiles warmly at me.

"And I'm Sam," A very tall man with a warm smile, and a deep, commanding voice says. I recognized him as Sam Uley. He sticks his hand out to me and I shake it.

"Well you've met the rest of us," Kim says happily from her seat next to me.

I chuckle, and nudge her with my elbow, she does it back, but it hits one of my cuts. I suck in a sharp breath, and put my hand over the cut. Kim puts her hand over her mouth,

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm so, so sorry!"

I smile at her,

"It's okay." She still looks worried, along with everyone else. "Really, it is. You just hit the edge of one of them."

"Oh," She says, and slowly put her arm over my shoulders again.

"It's okay Kim, I'm not going to break it you touch me." Everyone chuckles, and she relaxes.

"Hey um," Everyone turns toward the voice. _Paul. _

I smile at him, and he quickly does it back.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nod, and everybody grumbles a little. But Sam glares at them, and with a quick 'See you later Bella.' And some hugs from the two girls, they leave. It's only Sam, Paul and Me now. Paul looks at Sam, and he nods, then leaves. Paul shifts uncomfortably on his feet. I sigh, and pat the spot where Kim was. He smiles and quickly sits down. We stay like that for a little while, before I get fed and finally ask the question that's been bothering me.

"So what actually happened? Because I know what my dad told me is bull."

He sighs, and nods,

"Bella, do you know about the Quileute legends?"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_The more things change, the more they remain . . . insane."_

_Michael Fry and T. Lewis_

* * *

_Bella POV_

"You mean to tell me that you are wolves," a nod.

"_All_ the legends are true," another nod.

"You and Me are soul mates," a grimace and a nod.

"And _Jake _did this to me," I say shakily.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Bella. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I say quietly. Surprised at his protectiveness and worry.

"No, no it's not okay Bella." He shakes his head vigorously.

I open my mouth to continue, but he keeps going.

"I would've acted faster. I need to protect you. I _needed_ to protect you!" He shouts to me.

He sounds so broken, and upset. I feel a pang in my heart. And ache that hurts me.

"And I couldn't! I couldn't do it and it kills me! It's killing me!"

I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Paul stands up, and starts pacing.

"At first, I never wanted an imprint! Never, ever! I thought it was stupid and that it would bind you to someone and make you love them! But, but then it happened. And now! Now you have no idea! No idea how much I . . . How I . . . What I . . . just!" He shakes and growls.

He grabs a vase, and it fly's across the room. I jump as it hits the wall, crashing and smashing into a million pieces. Water pooling under the shards. The flowers ruining. A few tears stream down my face.

"Shit. Now I made you cry." He says quietly.

I shake my head, and carefully wipe the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I-I just got angry. I'm short-tempered you know?"

I nod and smile weakly at him. He doesn't look impressed. He comes over to me and sweetly kisses my forehead. I smile up at him. He kneels down, his face an inch or two below mine.

"Bella, I know you probably hate me. But, could you give me a chance?"

I shake my head. He looks about ready to cry. He avoids my eyes, and opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. I grab his chin firmly, and force him to look at me. I lean forward, and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I already have," I whisper once I pull away.

His whole face lights up. His eyes twinkle and a massive grin splits his face. I am about to say something, when he fly's forward, and crashes his lips to mine. We both are tense for a second, before our lips move in sync.

The kiss is gentle and careful. I know he's doing it on purpose because of my cuts.

He slowly stands up, and I move my legs apart so he can be more comfortable. He moves between them. His arms are on the bed, next to my hips. My hand runs through his short hair, and the other one rests on his rock hard chest.

A loud knock on the door makes us jump apart. We both look toward the door, and Paul growls. I move my hand to his cheek, and he relaxes, smiling at me. I smile back,

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Jacob," He growls quietly.

I stiffen, which makes him even more on edge.

"Can you stay?" I ask quietly. He nods, and I smile, "Without killing him."

Paul chuckles, but nods anyway. I nod back, and he sits on the opposite side of the bed where he was before.

"Come in," I say, knowing I don't even have to shout.

The door slowly opens, and in comes Jake. I stiffen a little more, which doesn't go unnoticed by Paul. Jake looks at me, grimaces, and immediately looks away.

_Wow, way to help a girls self-confidence. _

Jake sits in the chair by the door. It's an awkward silence. After a while, Paul finally snaps,

"Talk Black!" He growls loudly.

Jake grimaces, and looks at me again. I avoid his eyes, and instead stare at my feet.

"Sam told me you know?"

I nod,

"And before you start groveling, I want you to know that you shouldn't even bother."

Paul snorts with a smirk on his face. Jake snarls at him,

"Can you please leave?"

I cut in before Paul can,

"No. He can't." I say simply, looking Jake directly in the eye for the first time.

"What," he scoffs, "So you don't trust me."

"No Jacob, I don't."

He is stunned into silence. _What! Did he think I would just forgive him? _We all just sit there for a minute, before the door opens.

"Bella, you are free to go as soon as your father signs the papers." She says happily, ignoring the other people in the room.

I stand up,

"Thank you Carol," I say sincerely, "For everything."

She smiles, and pulls me into a gentle hug. I quickly hug her back, and when we let go, she finally introduces herself. Jake is really rude, and barely even looks at her. Carol just dismisses it like it's nothing. She probably gets it a lot.

I grab the stuff I have in the hospital, and put it all in my bag. I walk out of the room. Carol in front of me, Paul close behind. And Jake trailing behind him.

When we get to the lobby, I am crushed by a hug from my dad. I laugh, and he pulls away. I wave to the pack, and the smile, wave, and follow us out. I ask my dad why he has to sign me out.

"Because since I had to sign the form to put you into a coma, I have to sign you out."

"Oh, got it." I say, a small smile on my face.

When we get outside to the parking lot, I turn around to see everybody. Kim runs to me, and squeezes me to death in a hug. Everyone laughs at our display. After Kim, is Emily. She gives me a long, warm hug, and whispers comforting words in my ear.

"Anything, and I do mean _anything _and you come to me. Okay?"

It meant so much to me, I thought I was going to cry.

Everyone else was a quick hug, with small 'get better's' and 'we're sorry's.' Except Paul. When I got to him, he pulled me into the longest, tightest, most loving hug of them all. We pull away after a minute of two, and I place a quick kiss on his cheek. A grin slowly creeps across his face, and I smile. I haven't even acknowledged Jake. I walk to the police cruser, and quickly get in. Charlie gives me a small smile when I enter.

And we drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella POV _

_Three Weeks Later_

One month and three weeks. My stitches are out and dissolved. My cuts are healing nicely and are now a dark pink. My road burn is completely healed, and you can only see the scars if you look closely.

I've gotten used to the boys. Well, everyone except Jake. I have barely seen him since _'t__hat night.' _Paul and I have gotten extremely close. He is like my best friend, but I know he wants to be more. But, I'm just not ready.

I called the club, and told them I was alright. They said I could come back when I was healed. But I doubt it. They don't know the severity of my wounds. I mean who would want someone like me singing on stage? _Exactly. _

The one thing I haven't gotten used to? The stares.

_It's horrible._

I usually have to have one of the guys with me so people don't come up to me, or taunt me. And, the boys tell them to 'shut the hell up' and they actually listen.

I had my first panic attack three days after I came home.

Charlie rushed me to the hospital, and I found out I had a severe case of P.T.S.D. Or more commonly known as, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

I know. I'm all fucked up.

But Emily defiantly helps. She's so nice and sweet. She helps me take care of my wounds and she talks me through everything. We've gotten really close.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hear Charlie's cruiser pull out, and drive away. I flop down on my bed and sigh. I sit up, grab my sketch book and my charcoal pencil, and start drawing. It might have been one minute or an hour. But I hear a loud creak, and I nearly fall off the bed as I whirl around. I breathe heavily, my heart races. Then see who it is. Paul. A sheepish looking Paul, who closes my window with another loud creak.

I pick up my pillow and hurl it at him. It hits him in the chest and he pouts,

"Bella, that hurt."

I pick up another pillow and chuck it at his head,

"You know I freak out about things like that!" I yell, throwing my pencil now, because I'm out of pillows.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry." He says, putting his hands over his face.

I sigh, and look down at my drawing. It's a vert detailed drawing of a wolf's head. But the eyes are the best part. They look so emotional and realistic. Paul grabs it from my hands and flops down next to me.

"Paul give it back." I say trying to reach for it.

He pulls it away at the last second. We repeat this process, with his taunts and laughs at my attempts to get the book.

"Paul please, c'mon."

He sighs,

"Only if you let me see the drawing you were working on."

"Fine," I grumble, completely aggravated.

He smiles victoriously, and spins around so he's on his back again. He lifts the sketch book off his chest, and looks at the page. His smile drops, replaced by a look I can only explain as awe.

"Wow," he breathes out. Amazement clear in his voice.

"Now give it back," I demand.

His lips twitch a little,

"Is that me?"

_Well shit!_

"Um . . . uh, um yeah . . ." I stutter, looking at my hands.

He jumps up,

"Bells! This is amazing! It looks just like me!" He says excitedly. I smile a little, and I hear him sigh.

He lifts my chin up, and I look into his deep brown eyes, and try not to get lost in them.

"Bells, I love it." He says smiling.

I smile back,

"Really?"

"Really." He says seriously.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! KISS HIM NOW! _

I lean forward, and peck his lips. It was quick and chaste, but when I pull away, I see his face light up like christmas. I smile, and snatch the book out of his hands,

"Ha," I say, still grinning.

I close the book, and shove it under my bed. I _really _don't want him to look through that book. The only sketches are of him, the wolves and the pack. But mostly him. I cross my legs and sit indian style. I look at his face again. He is still grinning like an idiot. I giggle, and poke his cheek. He smiles bigger, and leans toward me a little. I don't lean back, I just look at him. He leans toward me a little more every second. His smile slowly falls, and his eyes flick from my lips to my eyes. His hot, minty breath fans over my face. I smile, and before me or him says anything stupid, I act on impulse. My hand fly's up, and I grip the back of his head. And I push him towards me. He freezes for a second when our lips connect, and so do I. The electricity running through my veins makes me smile. I never got that with Edward. We both relax, and our lips move in sync.

After about a minute, he pulls me up, and lifts me onto his lap. I squeal in delight, our lips barely disconnecting. My arms are around his neck, and his on my waist. His tongue grazes my bottom lip, asking entrance. I smile, and deny it.

I hear him growl, and he pulls away a bit,

"Please," he breathes out.

I look into his eyes, and smile. That one word made me feel so powerful. I pull his head down again, and I finally give him entrance. I feel him smile, and I smile back.

We finally pull away, panting. Both of our cheeks flushed.

"Does this mean you except the imprint?" He asks hopefully.

I smile, and kiss him one more time,

"I accepted it a_ long_ time ago."

He smiles back, just as a fierce howl rips through the air. Paul and I both jump a little. I look at him confused,

"I thought Saturday was your day off?"

He looks back at me, confusion and worry clear on his face,

"He wants you and me."

I blink,"What? Why?"

I am even more confused if that s even possible.

"I don't know, but we've got to go baby."

I sigh, disappointed. But my mood immediately brightens when I notice he called me 'baby.' It wasn't in a weird way either, it was like the sexy, sweet way. I smile, and kiss his cheek. He grins, and we walk downstairs. I open my door, and quickly grab my keys from the vase.

"You wanna drive?" I ask him.

He smiles and nods. I toss the keys to him, and he catches them easily. I lock the door, and step out. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket, and call Charlie.

_Please leave a message at the beep. Beep._

"Hey dad, it's me. Don't worry, it's not an emergency. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go hang out at the reservation with friends. I won't be back until late. Love you. Bye."

I slide across the seat, and snuggle into Paul's side. He kisses my forehead, and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

We start my old red truck, and start the drive to La Push.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella POV_

_A red-headed leech is here. _

The words echo in my head. I think I stopped breathing because Paul grabs my shoulders and shakes them lightly. Shouting my name. I shake my head on the verge of tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Everyone stares at me worried.

"R-red headed v-vampire?"

"Yes?" Sam asks slowly.

"Her name is V-Victoria. She's after me." I say quietly, trying not to pass out.

"What?!" They all growl at once. Even Emily.

"A couple of months ago, the Cullens took me to go play baseball. Three nomads showed up. Human drinkers. Laurent, Victoria, and James. James caught my scent and immediately wanted it. He was a tracker, so we knew he wouldn't stop. He came after me."

Paul shakes violently. The boys make a move to grab him, but I wave them off. I take Paul's hands off my shoulders, and put them in between us.

"Paul, _please _calm down." I beg quietly.

I rub my thumbs along his knuckles. He stops shaking and sighs. Everyone looks relived, and I smile at them. Paul kisses my hands, and steps back to my side. I smile, but it immediately falls.

"We came up with a plan. I would head out with Alice and Jasper, while the other Cullens would go on foot with my clothes on their back so the tracker couldn't find the direct scent. But somewhere along the way, he figured it out. I went to phoenix, and Alice saw th-"

"Saw?" Sam asks confused.

"Um, yeah. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and Edward can hear thoughts. Well, all except mine." I finish the sentence, and then feel extremely proud of myself that I could say _his _name without crying.

There is a chorse of shouts, but Sam quickly shuts them up. He needs to hear the rest.

"She saw that he was going to my old ballet studio. He faked a call from my mom, saying he had her, and if I didn't some to him, he would kill her. I fell for it, and went to the ballet studio. When I got there, I found out he tricked me. He attacked, breaking my leg. He was video taping it so that he could use it against Edward."

I take a deep breath, then continue,

"Edward go there, and him and James were fighting. James threw us into a window when Edward tried to escape. I started bleeding and James was going to kill me, but instead, he bit me. I nearly changed, but Edward sucked the venom out. Also nearly killing me. I woke up in the hospital."

Everyone looks murderous, and some like Emily, look at me in disbelief. I sigh and pull up my sleeve, just enough for them to see the bite. The growls erupt twice as loud.

"Shit!" I whisper-yell urgently.

I grab Paul, and pull him down for a kiss. His growl shuts off, and after a moment, he relaxes. I pull away and he grumbles, and I roll my eyes. I look around, and see that the other imprintees had the same ideas. And the ones without imprints got rushed out before anything happened. Even little Claire clutched onto Quil's leg, calming him almost instantly.

I turn back to Paul,

"You okay?" I ask quietly, raising my eyebrows.

He smiles sadly, and nods. The sad look in his eyes nearly kills me. I peck his lips once,

"Please don't be sad." I say quietly, rubbing his cheekbones with my thumbs.

I hear a very loud, Alice like squeal or actually squeals of happiness from behind me. I groan, and my shoulders drop, along with my hands. I know whats coming. Paul chuckles, and turns me around. I am quickly bombarded in a giant hug by Emily, followed by a smaller one by Kim.

"This is _not _that big of a deal, you know that right?" I ask annoyed.

Emily and Kim both slap my opposite arms, I jump back with a slight squeak. I rub my arms, and I hear a low growl behind me. I back up a step, and slowly lean into Paul. His arms go around me, and he pulls me tightly against his rock hard burning chest. I smile a little when his chin rest on my head.

Emily pokes my arm,

"See it is a big deal." She gushes.

I sigh,

"Whatever." I grumble quietly.

I look over at everyone else. Sam watches Emily amused, and Jared watches Kim, a wanting expression on his face. Quil and Embry are playing with Claire. I can feel Paul's light laugh against my chest.

"I swear to god Paul Micheal Lahote if you do not stop laughing I'll be gone before you can say 'Sorry.'"

The small chuckle coming out of his mouth quickly shuts off, and I grin in victory. Emily bites her lip, silent laughs coming from her. Kim smiles, and skips back to Jared, who looks relieved.

Emily pats Paul's bicep, which is near my elbow, and walks back to Sam.

"So, I think we should call a pack meeting tonight here. Okay?"

Sam announces. There is a mummer of agreement.

"I'll call the Elders." Emily's says, kissing Sams cheek, and walking into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Paul speaks up, asking him a silent question.

"Yes Paul, Bella's coming." Sam says exasperated.

Jared chuckles, and Paul growls at him.

"What? It's kinda obvious she's coming." Jared says, grinning.

Paul sighs, and pulls me a little closer to him. I smile, for a moment, having a feeling of happiness. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

And it's all because of Paul.

He is my sun. My light. My life. My happiness. My love.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella POV_

I hum to the radio, as Emily and I start cooking for the meeting. Quil just phased, so we've got to plan another Bonfire for him at the meeting. I went to one almost immediately after I was released from the Hospital. They said it was a 'glad you're okay/here's our legends,' type of thing. I thought it was quite funny when Paul tried to explain that to me. Speaking of Paul, he watches me carefully from one of the bar stools, making sure I'm okay. I finally realized how protective he is. Especially since the incident. I sigh, and shake me head at him as I walk past to put the salad in the fridge. He grins at me, and I can't keep the smile off my face. One of my favorite songs comes on the radio, and I reach over to turn it up. Emily grins at me,

"Are you finally gonna sing for me?"

I chuckle, nodding. I wait for the into to be over, before sucking in air, and singing. Using my higher palliate to match the song's key.

_That feeling that doesn't go away just did_  
_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it_  
_And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts_  
_The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks_  
_As you sail from me_

Emily watches me, smiling hugely. We both start cooking in time with the music. And it's a symphony.

_Alarms will ring for eternity_  
_The waves will break every chain on me_  
_My bones will bleach_  
_My flesh will flee_  
_So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him_  
_And this was the ecstasy of love forgotten_  
_And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets_  
_And my blood is all I see_  
_As you steal my soul from me_

_Alarms will ring for eternity_  
_The waves will break every chain on me_

"Sing!" I shout over the music, gesturing to her. She sighs, and we sing the course together. Emily starts out quiet, but gets louder. Harmonizing with me.

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

I take a large breath, and belt out the last course. Hitting extremely high notes, and low ones effortlessly. Emily looks at me amazed, and I just smile.

I hold out the last note for a while, before completely stopping. It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Then, a very loud course of applause and shouts erupts behind Emily and I. We both jump about two feet in the air, and spin around to the entrance of the kitchen. Only to see the pack, elders and imprints cheering for us. Emily puts a hand over her eat breathing deeply, grinning. While I just laugh hysterically, leaning against Emily. Causing her to laugh. I got so scared, I went into hysterics. It happens.

We both finally get our breath back, and the applause, shouts and yells die down. Sam goes over to Emily,

"You both sounded amazing," He says, kissing her.

I smile, "I didn't know you could sing like that Em." I say, poking her arm.

She chuckles, and I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I don't know how, but I know exactly who it is. I relax into him, and he kisses my temple.

"You still got it Bells!" Embry shouts, walking up to me.

I look over at him, seeing everyone else in the crowd now doing something else. Like, talking about me, or Emily. Or, watching football or, looking at magazines. Or, like Sam and Emily, making out. I take a much-needed deep breath. And clear my throat,

"Of course I still have 'it' Embry. It never went away." I say chuckling.

"Ohh, cocky are we?" He says jokingly.

I smile and shake my head. Before grabbing one of Emily's wooden spoons, and pointing it at him.

"Now out! We need to cook!" He stops laughing, and holds his hands up in surrender, before running away.

I feel Paul's booming laugh before I hear it. I smile, and turn around in his arm. I smile at him, and he leans down. Kissing every possible area of my cuts he can. I laugh, before he finally kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his waist, and rest my head of his chest. He puts his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I sigh in happiness, before Jake bursts through the door.

Looking pissed.

Well . . . more than usual. Paul and I jump apart at the loud bang, and so do Sam and Emily. I tense at the look in his eyes. The same one that he had 'that night.' I tense, and take deep breaths. _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't have a flashback. _Paul gives Jake a death glare, and pulls me behind him gently.

That small movement calms me slightly, and my breathing goes back to normal.

I notice Emily watching me worriedly, from the same position behind Sam. I look around and notice Jared and Kim and Quil and Claire in the same place. I realize that Jake must be angrier than normal if they're all protecting their imprints like this. The thought of Jake doing what he did to me, to someone else . . . it makes me start to freak out again.

"Jake?" Sam asks, his voice deep and rumbling, carrying over the silent house.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore!" Jake growls, stalking up to Paul.

Paul back up, pushing my with him. He lets our a roaring growl. But it doesn't bother Jake. He just keeps coming.

It's too much. Too many memories.

And everything goes black.

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! Well, not really because I'm posting the the next chapter now. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Paul POV_

She falls to the floor, but I catch her. I lift her up, ignoring the growling, angry wolf behind me, and listening to Emily's urgent talking.

"Oh shit, she's having a panic attack!" She shouts, before running over to the couch, and clearing it off.

"Set her down over here!" I go over and gently set her down.

I look over, and see Jake begin pushed outside by Sam and Jared.

Bella shakes, almost like she's having a seizure. She curls up into a ball against the arm rest. Sobs come out of her mouth, and it breaks my heart. I pull her onto my lap, and rub her back soothingly.

"Bella, breath baby. Breath. You're okay. I'm here. I promise that you'll always be safe with me. You need to breathe." I whisper in her ear.

Her heart beats extremely fast, but it slows only slightly at my words. I hug her close to me, and rock her back and forth. Whispering more soothing words in her ear. Emily's in the kitchen, frantically making something for Bella. Kim sits next to Quil, Embry and Claire, crying softly. As does Claire. Embry and Quil just watch Bella worriedly.

I don't know how long it takes. I don't know how long I hold her in my lap, trying to calm her. But she eventually does. Her eyes slowly open, and she only shakes a little.

"Breath," I whisper in her ear.

She takes deep breath's, calming herself. Her heartbeat slows, and she leans into me, relaxing. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . " She nods, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

I smile and kiss her temple. _That's my girl. _

* * *

_Jake POV_

_That bastard! I've had enough! Bella's mine! _I push Sam and Emily's door open with so much force, it slams against the wall behind it, making a very loud 'bang!' Everyone shifts slightly, and it goes silent. I quickly find Paul and my Bella, and lock eyes with him.

_The bastard that's making her belive that she can't trust me. That I'm the dangerous one! _

I growl, and stalk towards him, with one thing in mind. Ripping him apart. I ignore whatever Sam says, but I know it's a warning. Just like the loud growl Paul sends my way. I fight the smirk that wants to appear on my face at his wimpy warning.

My wolf begs and pleads with me not to do this. Telling me that it's not right to do this. That Bella's not mine.

But I fight it, and growl at Paul.

I only falter, when I hear Bella's heartbeat pick up, at an abnormal pace.

Then, just as two pairs of arms and hands, grab me and start to pull me away, she falls to the ground.

I fight to get to her. To rip Paul's slimy, no good fingers away from her. But Sam and Jared are strong, and before I know it, I'm being thrown out the door.

"Jacob! Go cool off!" Sam yells at me, pointing at the forest.

I growl at the Alpha order, and try to disobey it.

"_Now_!" He puts more pressure on the word, and I can't fight it.

I cave, and sprint to the forest, phasing halfway there.

* * *

_Paul POV_

"What am I suppose to do?" I hiss at Sam's tired figure, "Stay away from Bella, _my imprint,_ so _Jake_ can _have_ her?" I growl the last part, disgusted at the idea.

"No . . ." Sam sighs, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

He is hunched over the wood railing on the porch, facing the woods. While I leand against one of the supporting beams, arms crossed in fron of me. Livid.

I am inches from him, so we can hear each other clearly over the racket in the house.

"I-I just . . . . he _want's Bella. _At least he _thinks _he wants Bella." He mumbles, more to himself.

"Paul, we don't know what to do. Jared doesn't, Emily doesn't, hell . . . even I don't know what to do." He says, turning his head to look me in the eye.

The dark circles making his eyes sink in. I know he's loosing sleep with Jake. Trying to think of something, _anything_, to do.

"The only solutions I can think of are, one . . . have you and him fight it out. And whoever loses leaves the pack. And Bella." I growl quietly, knowing I would rather die than lose Bella. And knowing that Jake would definantly beat me in a fight.

"I know . . . " he sighs, hearing my growl. "The second option being, find him an imprint. And that's harder than it looks."

"Yeah," I scoff, "I know."

He smiles, probably thinking of Emily.

"And the third option being . . . ." he trails off before finally saying it.

"Ban him from the pack."

My eyes go wide.

_This. . . is not good. _

_Not good at all. _


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I know that the first idea of them fighting over Bella, was not a good option because Paul and Bella are imprinted. But remember, Jake is supposed to be Alpha. And that is causing Sam to have to make some irrational decisions.)**

* * *

_Paul POV_

"Well just kick him out!" I growl angrily. "She's _my _imprint!"

"I know that Paul!" Sam growls back.

"Then why-" He cuts me off.

"Because he's suppose to be Alpha. He's the Chief's son, and the grandson of the original wolf! I can't just kick him out! They won't let me!" He growls back, now standing in front of me.

I sigh, grumbling,"Let's try to find him an imprint then."

"That's what I'm leaning towards. The first idea, of you fighting, was a last resort."

"It better be," I grumble under my breath.

Surprisingly, Sam doesn't get mad at me. He just nods, and sighs again.

"We should go back. I can sense Emily's worry."

I nod, sensing Bella's aswell. We both stand, wordlessly, and walk back inside. Everyone sits in the living room, laughing about something Emily said. Sam practically sprints over to Emily, and her face lights up. I look over, and see Bella. Her face flushed from laughing, her hand clutching her side. I smile, and lean against the door frame, silently admiring her. I realize that they were laughing at Quil for something he said. Being the newest member of the pack, he's are new entertainment.

"What'd he say?" Sam seems to come to the same conclusion as me.

"W-we were just talking, and suddenly he just jumped up!" Bella says, shouting at the end. Lifting her hands in an upward motion.

It sends everyone into another fit of roaring laughter.

It's at least a few more minutes before she can finish,

"T-then," She clears her throat, wiping a tear from her eye.

I smile, and walk over to her. She beams at me, and I grin back, quickly kissing her temple. I wrap my arms around her from behind, and pull her to me. I realize she's stuttering, trying to catch her breath, and not laugh.

"He just kinda um . . . ripped off his shorts, a-and t-threw them across t-the room. And screamed, 'Oh my god! That was on Sams bare ass!" Everyone laughs again, including Sam and I.

The whole house seems to shake because of the laughter each of us produce. Then Bella's voice interrupts our laughter,

"That's not even the best part!" Her voice is high, and breathy.

_What's worse?_

"H-he wasn't e-even w-wearing underwear! And they weren't e-even Sam's shorts!"

The laughter comes back worse than before.

"He showed everyone . . . well . . . _everything _for nothing!" Emily shouts through her laughter.

I look over at Quil, and see that he's redder than a tomato.

"Hey Quil?" I ask, and everyone listens, only quieting down a little. "Why the hell were you thinking about Sam's bare ass?!"

The laughter erupts again. Quil looks like he want to disappear. And Bella. . . .

_Bella looks as beautiful as ever. . . _

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

I smile as Bella comes out of the shower, her fading black hair turning darker when it's wet. She wears a pair of short, pajama shorts, and a slightly oversized AC/DC t-shirt. It has small holes in the bottom, indicating that it's older. She smiles at me, and I grin back. I am only wearing boxers, but I know she doesn't mind.

_NO I'm not being Cocky. I asked her! _

Yes, I Paul Lahote, asked a girl if it was okay to undress. No, not undress, go shirtless.

_Holy crap. This woman is changing me. _

But I don't mind. Not one bit.

I'm so lost in thought, I don't even notice that she climbed onto the bed. I do notice when she wraps her arms around my shoulders from behind me, and when her knees barely touch the edges of my hip, and when her chin rests on my shoulder. She kisses the hollow of my jaw, and my arms go up, holding onto her arms.

"Whats wrong?" She whispers quietly, knowing if she talked normally that close to my ear, it would hurt.

"I'll have to explain tomorrow," I say tiredly.

I feel her nod in understanding, and she kisses my shoulder. She tugs me gently backwards, then lets go of me. We both get under the covers. I lay on my back, and she lays halfway on top of me. My hands go on her waist and she rests her forehead on my shoulder. I smile, and tilt my head, so it presses against hers.

She pulls away a little, to look into my eyes. She studies me for a second, and I know she realizes how troubled I am. How I'm not going to ba able to sleep.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" She asks softly, rubbing her thumbs over my cheekbones.

I smile a little, and she takes that as a yes.

I smiled because I finally realize how much she cares for me. I knew before, but . . . I kiss her on the lips softly, and she smiles,

"What song?"

I shrug, and she thinks for a minute, before nodding. I hear her take a deep breath, and then she starts singing. (**A/N: On My Profile!)**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_  
_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here . ._

Her angelic voice fades, and she softly runs her fingers through my hair. I can feel myself fading away into sleep.

"Sleep," She commands softly.

And I do. A wonderful, deep sleep with an angel in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bella POV_

I stand in Sam and Emily's kitchen. Paul next to me as we listen to what happened.

"So, you were fighting with Sue, and then . . . you phased. Causing Seth to phase in shock. And Harry to have a heart attack?"

Nods from the brother and sister.

I feel bad for them. Ecspecially Leah. It's clear she hates herself and it's clear she _hates _being here with her ex and his fiancee._ I would too._ I feel bad for Seth in a different way though. He's so young. And sweet. Kind, caring, he loves the world. And now he has to give everything up to fight vampires. I sigh,

"I have to call Charlie." I say quietly to Paul.

He nods, and slowly, takes his arm off me. And then I feel this, ach. This small pain. And I immediatly want to go back to Paul. But I need to call Charlie. _I need to call_ _Charlie._ I walk out side, and take out my cell. Dialing Charlie's number.

_'Hello?'_

His voice is sad and thcik with emotion. He sound just. . .miserable.

_'Dad? It's me.' _I say softly, noticing the whole house is quiet.

_Listening to my conversation._

I would think that rude if it wasn't so they could watch after me and the fact that Billy, Sue, Seth and Leah know Charlie.

_'Bells? Oh thank god.' _Releif is evident in his voice.

_'Yeah, it's me dad.'_

_'Bells . . . Harry he-he. . .' _He starts to get chocked up.

_'I know dad. I know. . .'_

_'Bells. . . I don't know what to do. First Waylon, now Harry. I don't . . .'_

_'Hey dad, I'm going to try to come over there. Just hang on a second okay?'_

_'Okay Bells.' _

I put the phone to my shoulder so Charlie can't hear anything, and walk inside.

"No." Paul and Sam say at the same time.

I sigh, "Guys, you heard him. He needs me. Please."

"No, not with Victoria still in Forks looking for you. No way." Sam says.

I sigh, not knowing what to do.

"Why doesn't he come here?" Seth's soft voice says quietly.

Everyone turns to him,

"He knows Billy and Mom. And he could be with Bella."

Everyone is silent, surprised.

"Okay," Sam says.

"Tell him to come here Bella." Billy says softly.

I smile at him, and he does back. I haven't talked to Billy much since Jake's . . . _attack. _If that's the right word for it.

I nod, pick up the phone, and ask Charlie to come. He agrees with some persuasion. And we hang up with a short goodbye. I frown at the phone, shaking my head a little, before putting it in my back pocket. I feel Paul's arms wrap around me, and the ache goes away. I lean into him, and close my eyes. Everyone is silent in grief.

"Wait," I open my eyes, and see Leah. Talking to me.

"Yes?" I ask confused.

"You and Emily. . . you weren't attacked by a bear and a cougur. Were you?"

Paul stiffens, and his arms tighten around me. And I glance over at Sam. He did the same with Emily. Jake growls, gets up, and leaves. _Toutchy subjects. _

I shake my head, but Leah wants more of an answer.

"How? What . . ."

"What happened is a little . . . different." Emily says softly, and we glance at eachother with a knowing look.

"But we both were too close." She adds.

"Who . . ." She guestures to us. not finding the right words.

"Sam with me," Emily says, kissing Sam's cheek as a look of pain and sadnees crosses his face.

"And. . .Jake . . . with me." I say quietly.

"Jake? But. . ." She glances at Paul, and everyone is silent.

I watch as realization comes across her face. She may not have the whole story, but she's go the right idea.

"Oh. . .wel that's . . ."

"Yeah," I say quietly.

It's an awkward silence . . . until we hear Charlie's cruiser pull up.

I smile softly, and go to the door. Paul follows close behind. I open the door, and I'm met with a teary-eyed, greif stricken Charlie. I immedialty hug him, and he hugs back.

"It's okay dad." I say softly.

He doesn't answer, but I know he heard me. I pull away, and lead him into the living room. A hand on his back, the other hodling Paul's hand. I lead him into the living room, and sit him down. He looks ehausted and ready to pass out.

Everyone intorduces themselves, but he barely notices.

Billy and Sue come over, and they grive together. I sigh in sadness, and go back to Paul. He wraps his arms around me, and I lean against his chest. His arms are a protective cage. A harness. And I couldn't be more thankful to have him now. Someone to lean on, who loves me. It's all I need right now.

* * *

_Paul POV_

She practially collapses into my arms, and I wrap them tightly around her. I can feel her exhustion and sadness, and it's killing me. I'm promised to make her happy and she's not. And when she's unhappy, I'm suppose to murder the bastard which made her unhappy.

But I can't do that now.

Because she's upset because someone is _dead._

I kiss her temple, and she smiles slightly. And I feel a surge of accomplishment.

_I made her smile._


	11. Chapter 11

_Edward POV __**(A/N: Yes, it says Edward) **_

* * *

We go back to Forks today. Alice said that she saw Bella in the hospital, bandages all over her. And then, yesterday, she saw Charlie a total wreck. Alone in his house. I can't help but want to die myself, knowing my Bella's gone. But, right as I decided to leave, Jasper, Alice and Emmett restrained me. And they've been making sure I stayed ever since.

So, here we are, in front of our old house.

I frown at the memories with Bella. But I push the sadness aside, and get settled in.

"So, we've got to go make sure the treaty is still okay with the wolves. Then we can go to Charlie's." Carlisle says.

I look around, and notice everyone saddened by the loss of Bella. Esme hasn't talked since Alice told everyone. And Jasper has been wallowing in self pity, knowing he was the reason I had to leave _my _Bella.

We all nod to him, and run out of the house, to the treaty line.

* * *

_Bella POV_

I sit with Paul on the couch at his cabin.

We've spent a lot of time here lately, if you know what I mean. We lay on the couch, me on top of him, only wearing his shirt, though on me, it doubles as a dress. He only wear his boxers. My head is on his chest, right over his heart. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. His head is buried in my hair, and I can practially feel his happiness. No, scratch that, I can feel his happinees. Because mine matches his.

His radio plays softly in the back, random songs coming on.

I recognize the opening notes of The Scripts 'Breakeven,' and I start singning softly. _**(A/n: On My Profile.) **_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

Paul 'hmm's' and I look up to see him grinning. His eyes closed. I smile, and sing a little louder.

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, _  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

I keep singing, and Paul's arms tighten around me. He hum's softly as I sing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break _  
_No it don't break _  
_No it don't break even no_

I finish, and Paul kisses me softly. Before planting kisses all along my scars. I giggle, and he ends at my lips. We kiss passionatley, only pulling away for breath.

"I love you," He says softly, stroking my cheekbones.

I smile, and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Just as a howl rips through the sounds of the soft music.

* * *

_Paul POV _

I kiss Bells one more time, and leave, hating the pain in my chest. I need to be _with her. _I sigh, and quickly phase. I am met by the frantic, angry voices of the pack.

I sprint to the meeting place, trying to dechipher the thoughts, and find out whats going on.

And I finally peice it together. . . .

My blood boils, and I freeze mid gallop.

Everyone goes silent, knowing that I already wanted to kill the Cullens. But from what they did to Bells, my hate runs much deeper.

**Paul, calm down and meet at the treaty line. **Sam doesn't order me, knowing it will take a lot for me to calm down.

I sigh, and start thinking of things to calm me down.

My mind goes back to Bella only minutes ago. When she was singing to me. I remember her voice and it immediatly calms me. I sigh, get my anger in check, and sprint to the treaty line. Making sure I won't be late.

OoOoOoO

I get there just as the others are showing themselves. I take my place on Sam's left. I glance over at Jared, on Sam's right, and see him giving death glares at the Cullens. I look at Sam, and he nods at me.

**Just make sure none of you think about Paul's imprint. **Sam says, his tone close to an order.

We all nod, and the blonde haired bastard looks confused. _Mind Reader._

There are murmers from the pack that I don't pay attention to. I just give my best death glare to the golden boy.

**Paul, if you can't handle it. Leave. **Sam says softly, knowing the source of all the thoughts of creative ways to kill the mind pervert are coming from.

You have very creative nicknames. Leah says with a laugh.

I'm about to tell her to shut up when I realize she's laughing because they fit. Because she hates him too.

I nod at her, and she nods back.

Wether you realize it or not, I like your imprint Paul. She's cool. Everyone turns to Leah shocked, and she just shrugs.

I send a quick 'thank you' and we fall into an awkward silence.

I keep my thoughts away from my imprint so the walking dead don't get any ideas. The leader clears his throat, and starts to speak. But the first line out of his mouth . . . Well, let's just say it wasn't a good way to start . . .

"We're here to see Charlie, to give our respects. And, if you'll allow us, move back. . ."


	12. Chapter 12

_****Important! Please Read!****_

**I got a suggestion to do a *****_Lemon/Sex Scene_***** between Paul and Bella; for this story (as well as my other story ****_You Left Me._****) **

**And I would like to know whether you want me to do it. **

**If it would make my readers happy, I'll gladly do it. **

**But they/you have to tell me ****_Yes_**** or ****_No._**

**So. Please Review, telling me what you think. **

* * *

_Paul POV_

Growls erupt around me; mine being the loudest.

Sam goes behind a tree, coming out moments later as a human.

"No." He states firmly, arms crossed ver his chest. "Absolutely not. To both." He adds for good measure and clarification.

There are grunts from the pack in response; but I just keep glaring at the thought stealer.

_Fucking mind rapist. _He glares back at my nicknames for him.

"I would appreciate it if you at least call me by my name." He says, still glaring.

_Whatever you say Edtard. _I think to him with a growl.

He just keeps glaring, realizing he isn't going to win. I can practically feel him picking through my mind. But he'll never find what he's looking for; Sam gave an order.

"May I ask why?" The leader speaks up; his voice demanding.

Sam growls lowly at the order; and doesn't answer.

Go Sam! Collin and Brady shout at the same time, proud of their alpha.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the two newly phased wolves.

_We should've taken it as a sign. They phased because the leeches came back. _

Jared agrees with me, and so does Leah. The only two who actually payed attention to my thoughts.

"We have enough problems with _vampires _as it is." Sam says, spitting the word.

"Well we have too many problems with you _mutts._" The bitchy Barbie growls at us.

Only to receive roaring growls from each member of the pack; directed solely at her.

Her eyes go wide, and she backs up a couple of steps. The big one moves in front of her protectively.

"You've gained new members. . . six to be precise. . ." The leader says, and if I'm not mistaken he sounds. . . _awed?_

_What the fuck?_

"Victoria?" Assward blurts out.

Everyone's heads snap to Embry, who accidentally let a thought of Victoria slip.

He cringes back, and Sam mutters a 'fuck.'

And all I can do is agree.

_Fuck._

* * *

_Bella POV_

I frown as I check the clock again.

Almost two hours since Paul left, and I'm getting restless.

I frown and get up. I turn the TV on, and put it on the DVD channel. I turn the DVD player on, and crouch down; looking through Paul's CD's.

A grin breaks out across my face when I find Fall Out Boy's _'Folie a Deux.'_

I quickly put it on, and turn it to song two.

_I Don't Care._ **_(A/N: On My Profile!)_ **

The drums start, and soon the guitar follows. I smile and start dancing; adding my voice when it comes in.

_Say my name and his in the same breath_  
_I dare you to say they taste the same_  
_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_  
_And let December glow in flames_

_Brace myself and let go_  
_Start it over again in Mexico_  
_These friends, they don't love you_  
_They just love the hotel suites _

_Now, I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

I jump up on the couch, and lift my arm in the air in time with the words; shouting 'I! Don't! Care!' when it comes on.

_Said I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance_  
_Let your body get a tolerance_  
_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants_  
_Pull a breath like another cigarette_  
_Pawn shop, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest_  
_Let the guitar scream like a fascist_  
_Sweat it out, shut your mouth_  
_Free love on the streets_  
_But in the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

I accidentally slam into the table, and immediately jump forward. My voice cutting off. I ait as the music continues, and the table stops shaking.

_I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

Before busting out in dance and song again.

_Said I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_

I start clapping my hands in time with the music.

_You said I don't care just what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_Said-a I don't care (I don't care)_  
_Said I don't care (I don't care)_  
_Said I don't care,_  
_I don't care_  
_I don't care (I don't care)_  
_I said-a_  
_I don't care_  
_I don't care_

I close my eyes, and start belting out the song; thanking god I'm in tune.

_I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

I open my eyes, and grin. I sprint over to the DVD player, and click back. Replaying the song.

* * *

_Paul POV_

I sigh as Sam explains what happened and what's been happening. Literally _having _to tell them about Bells.

He hasn't gotten to the part where me-

I cut myself off at Fuckward's suspicious glare. Sam's in the middle of explaining what Bella had been up too since they left; and they at least have the decency to look guilty. I sigh, and look back at the clock.

_Two hours._

I growl lowly, and pace back and forth. Sam stops talking for a second, and looks at me in sympathy, before continuing to speak to the resurrected family of murderers. The brain taker glares at me, and grins his teeth together. I smirk, but it falls when I think out my imprint. I continue pacing, but soon stop.

A burst of happiness comes through the imprint bond, before lowering into an even flow of just; happiness. I sit down, just monitoring my imprints feelings. I'm confused when the happiness stops, turning into one of worry. But only for a split second; before turning back into happiness.

I soon find myself smiling softly just glad the my imprints happy.

Even if it's without me.

I'm snapped out of my trance when Sam turns to me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You and Jake should leave . . . just in case." He says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

I nod curtly and quickly leave, ignoring Sams chuckle as he sees my hurry.

I jump off the Cullens porch, phasing mid-way.

And I sprint back to my cabin at my top speed.

OoOoOoOo

_Say my name and his in the same breath_  
_I dare you to say they taste the same_

I hear the opening lines of I Don't Care by FOB as I get to my backyard. It's blasting at an ear piercing volume, and I think god that I'm in the forest. No neighbors for miles.

But then I listen closer, hearing my angel's voice mixing with the lead singers. It's, of course, as beautiful as ever. But instead of being pretty, it's more punk. And I fucking love it.

I quickly phase back, pulling my shorts on, and jog to the back door.

As I get closer, I see her through the window.

Instead of just my shirt I left her in, she wears a black and purple sports bra, with shorts underwear. They're a plain black.

My eyes trace the scars on her exposed abdomen, that she rarely shows anymore. The scars on her arm and face. Making her perfect.

I smile as she dances around, her high ponytail flying. A shear sweat covers her from head to toe, and all I can think is _beautiful. _I quietly open the back door, and walk up to her. Her arms are above her head and she jumps around, singing loudly. I quickly wrap my arms around her middle, and pull her flush against my chest. She squeals in surprise, ending in a laugh that will now, and always, makes me smile.

I spin her around, and love the bright grin that lights up her scarred face, and the way her chocolate-brown eyes sparkle.

_God I'm turning to mush. . . _

I lean down, planting butterfly kisses over all her scars.

She giggles and squeals, playfully trying to push me away.

But I just hold her closer.

I reach her lips, and her hands move from my chest to my neck, and our lips crash together.


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY! I got a YES for a _'Lemon/Sex Scene!'_ SO . . .**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED _M!_ (Do not read if you can't handle a sex scene!) **

**There is a *Rated M* and a *Rated T* point. So, if you want to skip the *M* scene, GO AHEAD! **

* * *

**_*RATED M*_**

_Bella POV_

His lips gently push into mine; a sweet, passionate kiss. The music still blares loudly in the background, but it all seems to drown out as Paul becomes my world. In fact; everything seems to fade away.

My hands tangle in his soft, short hair; and the kiss escalates quickly.

His hands run up and down my sweat covered body eagerly; clearly enjoying the fact I only wear a bra and underwear. But then again, him only wearing cut off's is a plus. I trail my fingers along the curves and cut's of his eight pack, and he growls lowly in his throat; biting down on my lip gently.

I moan softly into his mouth; only to rewarded by a groan from him.

His large, calloused, hands slip down to my ass, and he grips it tightly. I comply; knowing what he wants. I jump up slightly, my legs going around his waist and pressing against his erection. He growls again, moving his lips from my own, and down to my neck.

I moan out his name as he nips and licks at my racing pulse point. He leaves a burning trail of kisses down to my collar-bone; where he roughly nips at it. I throw my head back, feeling him smile against my skin.

I lift his head, and crush our lips back together, loving the taste and feeling.

He starts moving to the stairs as I attack his neck.

Biting, licking, sucking; creating shameless noises of pleasure rip through him.

For a second, I listen in on the music; only to find it's shuffled to the next disk in his CD player.

_'Remedy' _by Seether screams through the house. It's not exactly the sexiest song, but it'll do.

I grin, before biting down extra hard on the inside of Paul's neck.

A vibrating, almost roaring, growl sounds from him, before he slams me against the wall. Pain and pleasure erupt through me. I finally realize we're on the stairs before Paul's lips attack mine; putting me into a haze where I don't even bother remembering where we were.

My nails rake down his muscular back, and he subtly arches into me. He finally looses it after I pur his name in his ear; and roughly rips my bra right off.

I moan and arch my back into his mouth and hands as the message my breasts. Making my nipples hard and shocks pleasure flow through my body. After he seems satisfied with his job, he picks me up off the wall; and rushes to the bedroom.

He throws me onto the bed, before crouching slightly below me. He kisses down the crevice between my breasts, to my stomach; making sure to get every inch of my scars.

I barely register the things he mumbles about me and my 'sexy-as-hell body.'

He slowly, at an agonizing pace, strips me of my underwear. I groan, slamming my hand in to the bed; annoyed with the torture. I can practically feel his smirk as he throws my underwear to the side and spreads my legs. He kisses down my thighs, eliciting loud moan from me.

He stops before the area I _really _need the pleasure in. I groan, my nails raking up the sheets in frustration and sexual tension.

"What was that baby?" Paul asks innocently, his cool breath fanning over me, making the heat coming from my core intensify.

"Paul, I swear to go-" My threat is cut off by a very long, slow, lick starting at the base of my folds, and slowly going up.

A moan, as long as the movement, falls from my lips.

"Hmm?" He asks innocently.

"_Bastard." _I whisper harshly, more to myself. He chuckles slightly, but waits.

I don't give in . . . _yet . . ._

He softly runs his tongue over my clit, over and over again. His name comes out a breathless whisper from me. I can feel the tension building in my body, and more importantly, my stomach. It's like a coil, tightening and tightening. Wanting to snap, but can't. Not yet.

"Paul . . . Holy hell . . . " I groan, my whole back arching off the bed in pleasure.

I slowly fall back down, my hands pushing against the bed's headboard; trying to find stability.

But then it abruptly stops . . . and I know why.

I let out a long string of curses, before shutting up. The only sound going through the house is the now faint music. I realize the next CD was a mix, and Green Day's '_Brain Stew' _now blasts through the speakers.

I can't hold off any longer. . . not after _that. _

"Please . . ." I say quietly as his fingers slowly stroke my folds.

"Say it again." He commands in a husky, growling voice that sends a pleasant shudder through me.

"Please baby. _Please_." I beg him, literally dying with all this tension and need.

"Please what?" He asks innocently.

I scowl at the ceiling, yelping when his finger pinches my clit.

"Please. Please just. . . _fuck me_." I groan out.

I can feel his grin from here, and I'm about to say something about 'payback' when his tongue abruptly assaults me.

A short scream comes from my mouth as he works magic.

In. Out. Over. And repeat. I swear it's like magic. He never misses a spot; and the pleasure never stops.

"Paul. . . _more . . ._" I try to convey the message.

He seems to understand, and adds a finger. Going in and out of me; causing complete pleasure. He sucks on my pulsing bud before letting it go.

He can tell I'm close, and decides to speed along the process.

His teeth clamp onto my clit the same time his finger curls inside of me as much as it will go.

It's too much.

I scream out his name, falling apart in his hands.

Shocks and pulses of pleasure flow through my entire body. My back is arched almost painfully and spots cloud my vision.

I slump against the bed, trying to regain my breath as Paul slowly licks up my stomach, to my neck, and finally to my lips. The whole process sending shivers down my body. We kiss feverently, smashing our lips together at a bruising force.

It isn't long before he gets impatient, his hard-on bothering him.

I barely even register him positioning us together; until he slams into me.

He doesn't bother to try to cover my scream of pleasure, he loves them. He doesn't bother to go slow either, slamming into me and twisting us so he can hit the deepest spots. I moan out his name as he his a particularly amazing spot.

Paul growls in response, his wolf loving this.

He nips and bites at my pulse point as we grind and slam together. I bury my face in his neck, trying to cover the moans and screams.

"_Bella_." Paul grunts my name in my ear, nibbling on it.

We're both close, I can tell by the way his thrusts are becoming erratic.

"Oh _god . . Paul_. . .Please baby . . . _more_. . . " I moan in his ear, loving the deep growl coming from him as his hand sneaks down to rub my clit as his thrusts continue.

I can feel the coil in my stomach tightening. Paul's breathing becomes heavier; more animatistic. His wolf appearing more as we continue.

"Jesus Bella," Paul grunts, before continuing to kiss me.

I finally snap, with a loud scream of his name; while he roars mine. He nearly collapses on top of me. We breath heavily, and he slowly trails lazy kisses up from my collar-bone to my mouth.

He makes sure not to crush me as he leans over me. I smile into the kiss, and so does he.

**_*RATED T*_**

Paul leans down, pulling the sheet over us. He takes a few deep breaths, smiles, before leaning over me, and placing kisses all over my scars; like he always does. I giggle breathlessly, and we lock lips again.

"I love you," he mumbles softly against my lips.

I stare into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." I say just as softly, before we kiss again.

He gently moves from me, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me onto his chest. I smile in contentment, and kiss the area over his heart. A deep pur comes from him as he holds me tightly too him.

"Go to sleep baby." He whispers quietly to me, his lips lingering my forehead.

I obey, snuggling closer to him, and closing my eyes.

I slowly drift off, my dreams plagued with Paul. . .


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight filters through the half-closed blinds. Sometime last night, Paul got up and turned off the music. His arms now wrapped in an iron grip around me, a protective cage. For some reason, probably an imprint thing, I don't feel overheated by the blankets and Paul's heat; I feel comfortable.

His light snoring is somewhat adorable and the slight mumbling of my name under his breath makes a smile come to my face.

I don't try to get up, my attempts would be futile and only alert the sleeping wolf.

It's happened before; I'd move in my sleep, or try to get up without him, and suddenly; I'm trapped beneath a snarling beta that looks around the room like a thousand vampires are going to come in, and try to take me from him.

I told him this once, and all I got was a louder growl at even the idea of 'being taken by a thousand vampires.'

I snuggle closer to Paul's chest, blocking out the sunlight that streams into our bedroom; loving the slight pur that comes off the wolf when I press a light kiss to his jaw. His arms become tighter as I relax again and I feel happiness. Pure, undeniable happiness to be in the arms of the one I love.

* * *

_Edward POV_

_"WHAT?!" _I roar, lurching to my feet in fury.

Thoughts filter into my head like a storm, coming from both my family and the now snarling pack as I stare down their alpha. Carlisle and Esmé both try to get me to see reason as Alice and Jasper try to piece together what happened. Emmett is happy that his 'baby sister' is alive, no matter who she's with, and Rosalie is glad that she found a 'semi-human' life where she can grow old and be happy.

I snarl at her for that one. _Bella. Is. MINE._

She scowls at me, but it's half-hearted. On the inside, in her thoughts, she's rubbing it in my face.

'Karma's a bitch Edward.' Her thoughts rise above the others in those four words.

I growl at her again, but Emmett stands in my way. We're about to attack, when Sam's deep voice interrupts.

"Everybody. **Calm. Down**." He roars, using his 'Alpha' voice with so much power even I cringe.

Everyone's thoughts silence, but my glare never wavers.

"Like I said, I will answer any questions you have, as long as there is no violence." He says in a calmer, but firm, tone.

"What do you mean Paul imprinted on her, then Jacob 'lost control' with her too close?" Carlisle's voice speaks up from my left, in a somewhat calming tone.

"Like I said, Paul imprinted on her at the bar, and Jacob and Paul got into a fight. Jacob. . .he got a little out of control, and ended up phasing before Paul could get Bella away from him." An image of her face, scarred but smiling, flashes through his mind; and I growl again.

_It's a good thing that when we turn, our scars disappear._ I think absent-mindedly. _There is no way I could live with her like that. _

"And now. . .Paul and Bella are together?" Alice asks from my right.

Sam nods, and I snarl. _She shouldn't be with him, she's mine! _

"They are happy together." Sam says pointedly, "And I'm not going to allow you to change that." He growls the last sentence, a warning clear in his voice.

"Can we at least visit Bells?" Emmett asks hopefully.

Sam looks us over for a second, hesitating when his eyes land on me.

"We'll discuss this, but for now, you stay here." He orders; and we all agree, not wanting to screw this up.

I pace, running my hands through my hair. Carlisle tries to get me to see reason.

"Maybe she just wasn't meant for you son." I growl, more to myself than to him.

How could I let this happen? I wanted a better life for her, not a near death experience and love with a temperamental, unstable, wolf! I snarl again, trying desperately to block out the thoughts of my family and the pack.

_Bella. Is. Mine. _

* * *

_Paul POV_

A howl rips me from my dreams and into the real world. In an instant, I'm up, hovering over Bella protectively as the long, drawn out, howl practically vibrates the house. It's a call to phase, a meeting.

I look down at the beauty below me, and she smiles at me. I grin back, placing kisses along her face where the scars are lined. She giggles, crunching up her nose and eyes adorably.

"There's a meeting." I say quietly, and she looks at me confused.

"What for?"

Now I'm the one confused. . .before realization dawns on me. We got a little. . . carried away. . .last night, before I could tell her what happened. She doesn't even now the leeches are back in town yet, and I'm almost positive Sam wants her to come with me. I suddenly feel nervous,

_What if she leaves me? What if she still wants the leech? What if they try to take her? What if-_

"Paul?" I feel two soft, delicate, hands on either side of my face; thumbs rubbing soothingly along my cheekbones.

I relax instantly, the thoughts of her leaving me banish from my mind; but not all the way. Insecurities are rare for me, but this is one thing I freak out about a lot. The woman I love leaving me.

"Bella, something's going on. And I need to warn you before you most likely have to come with me." I say cautiously, watching as her face instantly becomes worried.

"What's going on?" She says seriously, and I fight the urge to smile. _She's so worried about us . . . _

"The. . ." I clear my throat, trying to get the lump to move. "The _Cullens _are. . . they're back . . . in Forks. . ." I say slowly, avoiding her eyes.

She's silent, and that scares me.

And I nearly jump out of my skin when her lips are suddenly against mine, but I relax into the kiss. She pulls away much too soon for my taste. Her beautiful chocolate eyes bore into my almost black ones, and she speaks softly;

"Then it's a good thing I'm yours."


	15. Chapter 15

Another howl sounds as we break apart. This one louder and seemingly angrier; more urgent. Paul immediately jumped to attention, and ran outside. I could hear the faint _rriipp _as he phased in his boxers, making me roll my eyes.

We have to go shopping again.

I swear, the people at the market probably think he wets his pants after how many packs of underwear and pants we have to but every couple of weeks. I sigh, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, before throwing the covers off and pulling on one of Paul's black t-shirts over my black bra, tying it in the back of my jeans since it's so big on me.

Slipping on my converse, I put my hair into a messy bun. I look into the mirror, inspecting myself.

I look happy. My brown eyes are bright with happiness and my pale skin is slightly tan with a happy, healthy, glow to it. I absent-mindedly trace the scars across my face, before I shake it off.

I lean over the sink, brushing my teeth, before picking up the mouthwash. I bring it to my lips, and get a whiff of the smell.

And immediately lunge for the toilet.

I fall to my knees as I vomit, everything I ate last night coming up, burning my throat.

I cough up the remains, spitting them out, before reaching over and flushing the toilet. I slowly, shakily, close the lid. I stand up, and go back over to the sink, capping the mouthwash, while holding my breath.

Brushing my teeth again, trying to calm my racing heart, I wonder what that was about.

_Why would I puke at the smell of mouthwash? _

The thought confuses me, but I push the worry aside as Paul comes back in. I pray that he wont smell somethings off because I really don't want him to worry. It was probably nothing. Right?

I sigh again as I see his face. Somethings wrong.

"The_ Cullens_ want to see you." He spits their name out and I tense.

He comes over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and nuzzling my neck. The slight tremors that went through his shoulders and hands almost instantly stops, and I smile gently, running my hands over his arms.

"You smell different." He mumbles, and I look up into the mirror, watching his reflection, confused.

"Different?" I ask, voicing my confusion.

He nods, burying his head even more into the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"It's different, but whatever it is, I love it." He mumbles softly, inhaling again.

I smile, relaxing slightly.

"I'll go see them," He tenses again, "But only because I want them to see that I'm happy and that they need to leave me alone." I add softly, and he relaxes again, a small smile coming onto his face.

He nods, kissing my neck, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom.

* * *

I ride on Paul's back as he runs through the forest. The bones and muscles in his wolf for shifting and moving underneath the thick, dark brown, fur. It's funny, how my hair seems to match his fur.

At least, I think it is.

I grip the excess skin by his scruff tighter as he sails over a turned over tree. Laughing as he speeds up after we land. I know he's showing off, and it's fun. Jumping over logs and zigzagging through trees to get to Emily's house.

When suddenly, he slows down.

His long snout scrunched up, like he smells something bad, and he growls, low in his throat.

I know exactly what that means. We're close.

I suddenly feel extremely nervous, gripping Paul's fur tighter, and leaning into his large form even more. He whimper's slightly, glancing back at me, and seems to give me a reassuring look, that only slightly helps.

He slows to a walk as I see Emily's house come into view. He completely stops by the treeline, and I know that's my cue to get off. I stumble slightly as me feet hit the ground, and I suddenly get nauseous again.

I turn to the trees, bending over slightly with my hands covering my mouth, breathing in deeply through my nose. I hear Paul come up to me, gently pulling my hair away from my face.

I relax slightly as he steadies me, slowly standing and removing my hands.

"You okay?" He asks softly, worry evident in his voice.

I nod slowly; "I've felt sick today. I think I just got off too fast." I answer slowly, feeling the burning in my throat from when the bile came up.

He nods, letting my hair go, and wrapping an arm possessively around my waist, and pulling me close to him. I can hear him breathing through his mouth, and I nearly laugh. But I choke it down when I hear the familiar voices inside.

Stiffening when I hear one in particular.

Paul squeezes my waist reassuringly, and opens the screen door. We walk in, me slightly behind him, and I smile when I see all the wolves on this side of the room. Everyone's heads turn expectantly to the door as I take notice of the two new wolves standing between Jake and Embry.

They both grin at me, and I want to smile back. . .

But a voice I never thought, and never wanted to, hear again spoke up from behind the wall the pack had created in front of them.

"Bella."

And I go rigid.


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for the delay onmy updates, but my laptop completly blew up. Im sorry i havent updated in so long, but I cant do it from my phone, because, as you can see,its bad to do it from there. Im begging you to be patient, because I probably won't be able to update for a week or so, maybe more, maybe lesss. I love you guys,and hopfully ill be able to update soon :) Love you guys, TheFemaleLupus


End file.
